David saves Rachel
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Rachel finds out that Finn has cheated on her. She calls up Kurt for some girltime, what happens when a fellow warbler helps Rachel, more than Kurt can.
1. Chapter 1

**An: appanrtly there isn't any David/Rachel stories. Which I don't understand how that's possible. This won't get update for a while but I just want to see if the idea is liked. **

Rachel Berry had her every day morning routine, she got up before the sun, take a shower, eat a quick, yet healthy breakfast then she went off to school. Rachel arrived at school, she quickly opened her locker, put her backpack into it, then grab her books for her history class. She closed her locker door, and was greeted by a kiss from her boyfriend, Finn.

'Eww' Puck said, as he rolled Artie passed the couple

'Shut up Puckerman' Rachel said towards her best friend, and sticking her tongue out.

'Put that tongue away, sister, unless you have a better place to put it' Puck said.

Rachel rolled her eyes and left for class.

Meanwhile in Dalton Academy, it had been almost a month since he transferred because of being kissed by Dave Karosky then was given a death threat by the same guy. He was quickly accepted by Blaine Anderson and his fellow warbler friends, but he missed his girl moments during the day with Mercedes and Rachel. He missed fangirling over Jacob in Twilight or talking about music. Kurt allowed his dad to sell his suv, in order for them to go to Hawaii for their well-deserved honeymoon.

Blaine wasn't the best when it came to knowing things in life, but he knew when someone was feeling down.

'Is everything all right?' Blaine asked

'It's nothing' Kurt said, he didn't want to bring Blaine into his depression.

'There is something wrong. I'm going to find out what it is and fix it. I want you happy, Kurt' Blaine mentioned. 'Come one let's go to glee practice'

The two, almost-lovers go off to Glee club together. Meanwhile in the middle of Glee Club, everything was blowing up. it was let out that Finn was cheating on Rachel with some Cheerio whore, named Hannah. Everyone was going after Finn for being so stupid, they didn't realize that Rachel had escaped through the door and walked outside. She pulled out her phone to make a phone call.

Over in Westerville, Kurt and Blaine were singing 'I like it like that' by Hot Chelle Rae. Right when they finished the song, Kurt's phone went off.

'hey Rachel, hold up slow down, I can't hear you through your crying. That bastard, yeah, no I'm sure you can come and visit. Don't know if the guys will behave.' Kurt said, he then looked up, 'Is it okay if my friend Rachel comes to visit for a bit?'

'That's no problem but you don't have a car' Trent brought up.

'I can drive you there if you want to. My parents live in Lima anyways and I need to drop something off at home and say hi to my brother' David said.

Kurt nodded then went back to his phone call with Rachel.

'Yeah, you can come over. I'm bringing a friend to come pick you up with me' Kurt said. 'See you soon, buh-bye'

Forty-five minutes later, Rachel was getting picked up in a nice corvette by Kurt, Blaine and a warbler she had not met.

'hey Rachel' Blaine said.

'hi Rach.' Kurt said,

Rachel ignored her friends and walked over to the car and sat in the front seat and look the African American boy up and down.

'I'm Rachel Berry and may I ask who you are?' Rachel said

'David Povera' David said.

Rachel just smiled as the other two boys got into the car and they drove back to Dalton

**An: this is just an idea, so please review and tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: please review. Hopefully my new way of writing with more detail works out better.**

It only took about an hour for David to drive back to Dalton Academy. After David parked in the parking lot, Rachel slowly unbuckled her seat and got out of the car. She followed David, Blaine and Kurt with no awareness of her surroundings. She walked through the building, which had an old museum like-quality to it. As David open the door for her to the Warbler's practice room, she stepped inside.

Even though the room was dark, her eyes still traced the room and stopped at a part of the wall. They moved to the deep red wood fire place with engraved lines throughout that looked like they were chasing each other. She moved her focused to the orange glow that was coming out of the fireplace that was being covered up by a brunette boy gripping onto to the hair of a much taller blonde boy as they kept kissing each other as a means of air support. Rachel then was snapped out of it, when Blaine spoke up.

"hey lover boys" Blaine said, Rachel watched as the two boys quickly undid their kissing and turned to Blaine, both with shock expressions on their face, and the blonde's hair stood up like a peacock during mating session. "We are going have a venting session for little Rachel over here"

"Hey I'm not little" Rachel said.

"Sure" Nick said

"I don't know you, you don't get an opinion about me" Rachel snapped back.

Jeff got up from the couch and walked over to Rachel and took out his hand. She looked at it with confusion.

"My name is Jeff, and that guy you back lashed at is my boyfriend Nick" Jeff said.

Rachel took his hand and shook it but soon found herself embraced in a hug, she then felt someone come up behind her and whisper.

"He's a hugger" David said, Rachel quickly turned around to find David smiling at her. "Want anything to drink?"

"Water" Rachel said.

"I got this, she's oddly particular with the water she drinks" Kurt said

"I'm not that bad" Rachel said trying to defend herself.

"Sure" Kurt said, as he walked off.

Rachel then felt her hand being grabbed and pulled towards the couch that was in front of the fireplace, by Blaine.

"Come on Ra-bear" Blaine said. Every time she saw him a new nickname for her came out of his mouth.

"Ra-bear really" Rachel said.

"I just have to ask and don't bite me. What are you avoiding?" Nick said, grabbing David as a protection. David shook off the smaller warbler and mouthed 'no'.

'Well one I'm vegan so you aren't under my food list and I'm avoiding the fact that my stupid fuckin' ass boyfriend cheated on me with a cheerie-ho. I found out because he's too stupid and decided to take her to the auditroum to make out during lunch. I mean I practically live in there. If I could put a cot in there to take a nap, I would.' Rachel said. 'He cheats on me with her because she's hotter or something'

'You're attractive' Jeff said.

'you're gay, no opinion" Rachel snapped.

"pan-sexual actually, Kurt and Blaine are the only gay ones" Jeff said

"So what's Nicky boy over her" Rachel asked sarcatstily.

Nick bent his head down to cover up the fact that he was deeply blushing.

'He's Jeff-sexual. Only has eyes for Jeff' David slipped in.

'Awe that's cute' Rachel said. 'And you?'

Rachel looked in the eyes of David. He just smiled.

'You figure out later doll face' David said, 'now continue the said rant'

Before she could start up again Kurt came walking quite swiftly into the choir room. He put drinks down for the guys and Rachel.

'Is that wine?' Rachel asked walking towards the table.

'Oh shit' Blaine said, as he ran and jumped on Rachel's back.

'Blaine, get off of me' Rachel said.

'no, last time we drank together we ended up half naked in your closet making out to the Barney theme song" Blaine said.

'Yeah, I can risk that I need to get wasted' Rachel said. As she poured the white wine into a bottle.

'Hey this isn't white wine"

'No because it's white grape juice, a warbler favorite. Besides we are at school no alcohol.' Nick said.

Rachel stood back and sat down in front of the fireplace watching the flames dance on the logs. She could hear voices in the background from the boys but she tuned them out. She didn't want to hear anyone anymore her life was ending.

"Is she okay?" Nick asked, Kurt

"She will be but I don't know how to cheer her up. She and Finn weren't exactly American's favorite couple but they have been together for a long time. The only person to cheer her up has been Puckerman but his new girlfriend Lauren hates Rachel and refuses to have him speak to her" Kurt said.

'What's with her saying about him cheating on her because she isn't hot enough' David asked, the more he heard about what was going on with this girl the more his heart grew for her.

'She didn't mention Brittney spears week" Kurt asked.

'No' Blaine replied

'She managed to get confidence from the concept of Brittney. So she dressed up in this shirt, jacket, and skirt combo with pigtails like in Brittney's music video 'baby one more time'. and Finn got jealous cause other guys were actually paying attention other, hitting on it, and somehow that effected his ego.' Kurt said.

After two more hours, Kurt and Blaine were cuddling in each other's arms. When Rachel's phone, that she put on the table earlier started going off. David, who was looking out a window, walked over and picked it up. He saw the name Finn Hudson bright up, he clicked it on.

'Rachel, please baby, she meant nothing to me. You have to believe me' Finn begged through the phone.

"I'll be sure to tell her that after she wakes up" David said.

'Wait who is this?" Finn asked. But David didn't give him an answer instead he hung up the phone.

Jeff had just woken up from his nap, and when he woke up Nick who was lying on top of him on the other end of the couch followed suite

'What time is it? Jeff groaned.

'Its 9pm' Blaine said, 'we probably should get to our rooms.'

The group looked at Rachel who was sleeping in front of the burn out fireplace with a blanket that David found in the room. For some reason the warbler room had the strangest things hidden everywhere?

'Umm guys, Rachel lives in Lima and her dads don't know she's gone' Kurt said.

Just then Rachel's phone went off again. David looked at it the name lit up was Daddy Berry. David gave Kurt the phone.

'You answer it, I don't want them to get the wrong idea' David said, as he passed the phone.

Kurt clicked on the phone.

"Hello' Kurt said.

"Kurt?' Hiram said, 'why do you have Rachel's phone? Where is my daughter?"

Rachel's dads were very protective of their only daughter and he kind of didn't want to tell them what happened.

"Well Finn cheated on Rachel with some cheerio and she asked if she could visit Dalton, to vent so my friend David drove Blaine and me to get her. She vented and ended up falling asleep in front of the fire like three hours ago. I would wake her up but last time I tried that I got slapped. Please don't hurt me' Kurt said.

'We'll leave right now, and pick her up just have someone stay with her' Hiram said.

Both parties ended up ending the phone call.

'Where's our doll?' Leroy asked

'Westerville with Kurt, she fell asleep.' Hiram said.

Almost two hours later, Kurt received a quick text saying that they were here. He left the room and came back. Jeff's eyes widen as the two very tall men walked into the room. No one mentioned she had to gay dads to him.

'She's over there' Blaine pointed

'Who are those people?' Nick asked

'Those would be Rachel's dads' Kurt said.

'Well explains why she's comfortable with gay people' Jeff said.

They watched as her African American dad lifted her up bridal style and carry her out of the room then left.

It wasn't until they were clearly too far away from Westerville that David notice that she left her phone.

**An: again review and say what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: it's been a while since I graced my readers with a new update. So I'm updating David Saves Rachel and also putting a promo chapter (possibly the 1****st**** chapter) of a Rachel/Cooper story idea that I have in mind. So please review both. **

Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Artie and Puck were all hanging out in the choir room before school. Usually the group would each be off doing their own thing.

'So why are we here?' Santana asked.

'Well usually Rachel comes in early to practice but she doesn't seem to be here' Quinn said.

'or answering her phone' Artie said, holding up his cell phone.

'I hope Finn didn't hurt her' Brittany said.

'Me too' Santana said, she watched as all the eyes from everyone else looked at her. 'What?'

'You out of all people hate Rachel.' Artie said.

'I'm not a huge Berry fan but we both know Finn was an abusive boyfriend to her.' Santana said.

She pulled the warm fuzzy blanket closer to her body. She ended up pulling the blanket hard enough to make her to fall off of the couch.

'Rachel' a voice called out, she slowly opened her eyes to find her dad Leroy peering at her over the couch. He couldn't help but laugh at her. 'How was the fall?'

Rachel got up and dusted herself off.

'That is not funny' Rachel said, trying to look for her phone.

'It kind of is' Leroy said to his daughter.

'Where's my phone?' Rachel asked.

'I don't know' Leroy said.

'Wait, when did I get home?' Rachel asked.

'Kurt called us last night to get you, so your phone might be at Dalton.' Leroy said.

'Oh no, no' Rachel said, 'what time is it anyways?'

'Well it's noon' Leroy said.

'Noon!' Rachel said, she was angry, she never skipped school. She never even missed a day of school since she was 5. 'How could you let me miss class?'

'Because Kurt explained what happened, So I thought you'd like a day off' Leroy said.

Rachel just went into her room then came out five minutes later. She was dressed in a skirt with a sweater over top of it.

'I can't miss Glee practice' Rachel said, as she left to walk to school.

Meanwhile at Dalton Academy, David walks into lunch and sits next to Blaine. He pulls out Rachel's phone and places on the table.

'Is that Rachel's phone?' Jeff said, while eating with his mouth open, spitting food everywhere.

'Oh god' Kurt said, 'can you not do that?'

'Yes, it's Rachel's phone' David said. ' I say we take a little warbler trip to McKinnely.

Kurt then felt his phone buzz. He took his blackberry out and read the message.

Hey Hummel,

Rachel hasn't shown up to school and won't answer her cell. Know anything?

Q.

Kurt quickly texted back

She visited last night after she ended it with Finn. She left her phone here and I don't know about why she didn't show up

K.

Kurt closed his phone.

'We got a problem'

'What problem?' Blaine asked grabbing for a muffin on the table.

'Rachel isn't at school' Kurt said.

David eyes widen, he quickly grabbed Rachel's phone and ran to his car. Jeff, Nick, Thad, Kurt and Blaine began to follow the crazed African American.

'Why are we running?' Thad asked

'Because, David just found out Rachel never showed up at school and went into save the girl mode' Nick said.

'Oh, like you wouldn't do that for Jeff' Kurt said.

Meanwhile, Rachel got halfway to school when it started to rain. Well just rain would be too kind, it began to down pour and thunderstorm. She pulled her hood over herself and began to run to school. After twenty more minutes of running, she found herself soak standing in front of the glee club in the choir room.

'What happened?' Quinn screamed. Rachel was confused about why Quinn cared.

'Well, I ended with Finn, then spent the rest of the day with Kurt and his warbler friends, I ended up falling asleep, and my dads got me and I didn't have my phone one me. Also my dad decided to let me sleep in and miss school, ruining my perfect attendance. So now I have no phone and a non-perfect record anymore.' Rachel said.

'That's a lot of words' Brittany said.

'She's upset' Santana said to Brittany

'Oh' Brittany said.

'Well I can't help with the school thing, but I know something about the phone' a voice said.

Rachel slowly turned around to find David, Thad, Blaine, Kurt, Jeff and Nick standing there.

'Can you come back later?' Rachel said. 'I look horrible.'

'Well, that's okay sweetheart' Thad said, 'we don't care what you look like.'

'Well that is nice of you' Rachel said confused. 'I know I wasted your time last night.'

'No you didn't' Jeff said. 'We like you. Well not like that but you know'

'Oh I know' Rachel said.

David stood in front of Rachel and gave her phone, then kissed her on the forehead and stepped back.

'We thought we cheer you up' David said.

Rachel blinked she was sitting with Kurt, while David, Thad, Blaine, Jeff and Nick began to sing 'Cover girl' by Big time Rush'

In the middle of song, everyone began to dance and Finn just got up and left. Rachel giggled as the boys ended the song by hugging her.

After Glee club was over, the Warblers and some of new directions decided to hang out at Rachel's house for a bit.

'Hey wait for me a second' Rachel yelled towards Thad and David, who were going to drive her home.

Rachel turned the corner to open up her locker to grab the slushied clothes from the day before. Before she could reach her locker though she felt someone grab her and pull her away.

**An: I know it's a lot of dialogue. **


	4. Chapter 4no longer safe here

**An: today is the day I'm doing a mass update. Waiting, Rachel Berry meet Blaine Anderson, David Saves Rachel and it's a Glee World will all be updated tonight by midnight. So please review.**

**(David saves Rachel)**

Rachel began to kick and scream as a big hand gripped her shirt and pulled her away from her locker.

'Get off of me' Rachel yelled, 'David! David!'

She looked down at his arm to realize it looked familiar, she bite it, causing him to let go of her.

'Come back you bitch' he yelled.

Rachel knew right away that if was Finn yelling at her. She didn't want to look back. She just didn't want to. He cheated on her and now he was being violent towards her. She couldn't stand it. Why couldn't she just get the break she deserves? What is so hard to ask about that? She just kept running until she knew she would be safe. She pulled her phone out and called her dad, Hiram.

'Dad' Rachel said, she was nervous and it showed through her voice.

'What's wrong, Rachel' Hiram said.

'Can you come get me?' Rachel said, 'I'm at Kelly's diner'

'Wait isn't that near Carmel High school?' Hiram said. 'How did you get over there?'

'I ran, can you please get me? I will explain why when you get here' Rachel said.

'Okay, be there soon' Hiram said.

Rachel stood outside waiting for her dad to come. She got a text from Finn.

_Where are you? _

She refused to answer his text message. He cheated on her. He didn't deserve the right to her heart anymore. She got another text message.

_Rachel, we need to talk. _

_Q_

Rachel was about to respond to Quinn, when her dad showed up with his car. She would respond back to Quinn later because she knew Quinn used to date Finn. Rachel slipped herself into the car and just started crying.

'Put your seat belt on' her dad said. Rachel did what she was told, 'now do you want to tell me why I had to get you from here.'

'I ran away from school.' Rachel said. 'I ran away because Finn got violated with me and was most likely going to rape me.'

'Oh Rachel' her dad said, looking with sad eyes. He was boiling mad on the inside but now wasn't the time for that.

'I know the Finn thing just happened but I was wondering if we could try homeschooling for a while.'

'What about Glee?'

'If Finn is still at the school, and David isn't near me. I much rather be home.'

'Who's David?'

'The African American warbler.'

'See I knew you were my child, you like black men too'

'Daddy' Rachel said embarrassed.

'Well how about you have one of your friends find your backpack and have them drop it off at the house.

Rachel got her phone out again and called Quinn. She tried holding back her tears as they poured out once again.

'Rachel' Quinn said as all she could hear where sniffles. 'Is that you?'

'Yeah, it's me' Rachel said. 'I got your text; can you do me a favor?'

'Anything' Quinn said.

'Can you get my backpack' Rachel said, 'then come over'

'Well that David Kid has your backpack. He said he already dropped it off at your house.' Quinn said, 'he said that your dad was very thankful

'That's impossible, dad is at work' Rachel looked at Hiram. He just shrugged his shoulders. 'Well I'll talk to you soon'

Rachel hung up the phone.

'Your dad came home from work earlier because he couldn't stop thinking of you'

'Isn't that sweet' Rachel said.

An hour later, Rachel was back home. She already talked to her dads about doing homeschooling. They both thought it was a good idea. They began to research home school programs, along with fitting in her dance classes, along with acting, and singing lessons. Also per request of her fathers that she took a self-defense class. Rachel could hear the doorbell ring in the distance. She got up to answer it to find Quinn and Santana both standing outside.

'Why is Santana doing here?' Rachel asked.

'I know I'm a bitch to you but I wanted to apologize' Santana said.

Rachel let both the girls in.

'That wasn't necessary but thank you anyway' Rachel said. 'What did you have to say, Quinn?'

'I know Finn attacked you. The same thing happened to me when I broke up with him.'

'Wait he what?' Santana said looking between the two girls.

'I was getting done with glee and he pulled me out and tried to rape me.' Rachel said. 'I bite him and kind of ran to a place near Carmel high'

'That's like 45 minutes away.'

'I was scared he was following me' Rachel said. 'I don't feel safe at McKinley.'

'Well with all the slushies, name calling and now this we can't blame you' Quinn said.

'Yeah totally, want us to be your anti-Finn guards' Santana asked.

'No'

'What do you mean no?' Santana said.

'Come on, you got attacked.' Quinn said.

'I know' Rachel said, she didn't want to tell them but it was for her safety. 'I'm quitting Glee club and I'm not going to school'

'Wait are you ditching?' Santana asked,

'Yeah that is so not like you' Quinn said.

'I'm not ditching. I talked to my dads, and they said it would be okay'

'What would be okay?' Santana asked.

'If I do homeschooling for a while' Rachel said. 'Please don't be mad at me. I can still make time for anyone not named Finn.'

Quinn wanted to yell at Rachel for giving up on the glee club but she could understand why she made the choice she did.

Rachel, Quinn and Santana hung out for the rest of the night. Both girls ended up spending the night. They ended up falling asleep on the living room floor. They woke up to the smell of chocolate pancakes and warm syrup. As they slowly got up,

'Damm, Berry' Santana said. 'Is this how you wake up every day?'

'Sometimes' Rachel said.

The girls ate their breakfast. Santana and Quinn went back to their houses to get new clothes on. By new clothes that meant their cheerleading uniform. Rachel had told her dads that Quinn was coming to pick her up and that she see them when they got to school.

Quinn and Santana called an early glee meeting and told them not to let Finn know about it. Rachel was nervous when she heard about the meeting but was better when Santana let her know, Finn doesn't know.

'So why are we here?' Mercedes asked. She was a bit bitchier since Kurt had left her. They were each other's sidekicks.'

'Yea, I wanted a bagel' Sam said.

'I thought you didn't eat carbs' Tina said

'Well usually no.' Sam said.

'Okay, we can get ken doll food later' Santana said, 'we have something for Rachel.'

'Rachel, why her she gets everything' Mercedes said.

Quinn could see Rachel almost bursting in tears.

'Will you shut up?' Quinn said. 'It's not a solo, for god sake. We thought she would want to hear this before she tells you something.'

'Oh plastic surgery for that nose' Mercedes said.

'Don't make me go all Lima heights adjacent on your ass' Santana yelled.

'Just do what you need to' Artie said. He was starting to catch on to something but couldn't grasp what was going on.

Quinn and Santana got into the center of the room and began to sing 'Invisible' by Big time Rush. As they finished of course Mercedes had to speak up.

'Of course she isn't invisible' Mercedes said. 'This song isn't for her.

'Yes it is.' Mike said.

Everyone looked at him. He barely spoke to anyone besides Tina and Artie.

'How' Sam asked, he was just lost.

Rachel got up and went over to Santana and Quinn.

'I'm quitting Glee club and I'm dropping out of school.' Rachel said.

'Wait what?' Puck said.

'Finn attacked me last night after Glee practice and my dads and I both decided that it be better for me to do homeschooling for a while.' Rachel said. 'Today's my last day. My dads are already pulling me out right now.'

Rachel then left with Quinn. She left everyone with sad, lost and confused about what just happened.

Kurt was fooling around with Blaine, when his phone began going off. Blaine released his kiss from Kurt.

'Can you answer your phone?' Blaine asked, 'because I think it's just going to keep ringing.'

Kurt picked up his phone.

'Kurt Hummel, at your service.'

'Hey Kurt its Santana' Santana said. 'Can I ask you to do some dirty work for me?'

'What kind of dirty work?'

'Rachel got pulled out of school today because Finn attacked her. Could you let David know? She wouldn't admit it to you but she likes him.'

'I can do that' Kurt hung up the phone and went back to kissing Blaine. Blaine stopped him though.

'You know you really aren't helping this situation I have here.'

'What was that about?'

'Finn attacked Rachel'

'What happened?' a third voice yelled

Blaine quickly got off Kurt, and turned around to find David standing there in peer anger. It wouldn't shock them in the least bit if he turned into the hulk.

**An: hope this update wasn't too bad. I plan to get the David, Blaine, Kurt convo next chapter then do some fastforwording. So please please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: so I decided to try to do a new update everyday for this week. So please review. also check out my first vlog on youtube . It's on my youtube channel thatgirl2190 or delete the spaces **

http:/ www. youtube .com/ watch?v=Ep2EYQYT9bo&feature=relmfu

Blaine and Kurt just sat there frozen in fear, as they looked into the eyes of a very upset and angry David. They have never seen him mad, before so they weren't sure what to expect from him.

'What is going on?' David asked

'Rachel quit new directions and is homeschooled, and she won't return unless you are with her' Kurt said.

'Wait why she quit' David asked, he hoped it wasn't because of that Finn jerk. But he knew all too well that it was.

The next week, Rachel was sitting at her white desk with glass top, covered in books and papers with her laptop set up. She had music books on a choir stand next to her desk. She was currently working on her math homework though. After she took a day of testing last week, she learned that she was well rounded enough in math to take a college level algebra course. So with her dads help she talked to the local community college and was able to get her into the algebra course and a French course. The rest of her class work was either done online, private lessons or done at the dance studio. Yes, she missed glee a lot but ever since dropping out she has felt safer. Her dads even changed the locks and actually began using the alarm system and taught her how to operate it. She has phone numbers for the cops, her dads, Mrs. Puckerman and Santana hidden anywhere. Santana didn't know Rachel has her on her list of people to call but she thought Santana would be the best person for something illegal, since Puck has already seen a jail cell.

David had never been upstairs in Rachel's room. He's actually never been in her house before. Sure, he's been in the front room but nothing past the front door. He pushed the door open slowly, As he did so, his eyes slowly gravated towards the big pile of books in casing the small girl. He couldn't help but wonder what is she taking?

'So what is with all the books?' David asked.

Rachel turned around and nearly jumped as she saw David now sitting on the edge of her bed.

'Shit, David 'Rachel said, David just smiled. 'What are you doing here?'

'Came to see my girl' David said

'We aren't dating' Rachel said, 'besides aren't you supposed to be at practice to defeat new directions?'

'Wow, way to knock down your team' David said

'They aren't my team. No one calls or texts me anymore. I'm like the plague' Rachel said.

David started laughing. She then walked over to him and hit him over the head.

'Ow' David said, grabbing his head. 'What was that for?'

'For laughing at me.'

'So about those books' David asked

'well I'm take a college Algebra and French classes, I have ancient Greek, music theory, human anatomy, my dance classes of ballet, lyrical and jazz, along with a few acting classes and private singing lessons, oh and also English.' Rachel said.

'Wow, and I thought we did a lot at Dalton' David said.

'Well I'm well rounded' Rachel said. 'Why are you here?'

'I overheard Kurt and Blaine talking about how Santana called saying that you dropped out. Why didn't you tell me? I'd be there in a heartbeat?'

Rachel than sat down on her bed next to him.

'Because I don't want to ruin your senior year at Dalton.' Rachel said.

David reached his hand out to rub her cheek.

'You could never do anything wrong ' David said.

Rachel and David were both unsure, how it even happened or who started it, but their lips met and they were kissing. Rachel was soon on top of David, as they were fighting to get each others clothes off. Rachel and David were quickly separated when they heard a female voice.

'Need a condom' the voice asked.

Rachel turned around to find Santana, Brittany and Quinn standing there looking at the non-couple.

'Santana' Rachel yelled as she got off of David.

David then got up, kissed Rachel on the forehead and told her to call him later.

'Rachel, what did we walk into?' Quinn asked

'Well it's called love making, q' Brittany said.

'I'm not broken okay. I'm not. I was startled with Finn and I know I probably became a coward for dropping out but David is different okay.' Rachel said.

'How is he possibly different' Santana asked.

'I can't explain it okay.' Rachel said, trying not to pull her hair out.

'So will you come back?' Brittany asked.

'No' Rachel screamed.

**An: there's the update. Please review. I know it isn't much but I'm trying my hardest to keep going with this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: my apologizes for the long wait. **

It had been three months since Rachel left McKinley and the New Directions. She had no want to go back. She was fine with how everything was going. It is not like they needed her any way. After about a month, they even stopped trying to get her to come back. Why would she, Finn was still at the school. She had yet, learned how to trust the rest of the New Directions again. And who can blame her. they were only 100 feet away in the choir room when the attack happened.

There was one person, outside her family, she would talk to. David asked about two months ago for her to be his girlfriend. She said yes to him. Tonight was their two month anniversary. He would not tell her where they were going. She hated that but she trusted him. David was driving them to the destination.

"Close your eyes," David said,

"Why," Rachel said concerned, "are you going to kill me?"

"No, I have other plans for your future." David answered, "Besides Santana would kill me right back."

"No she won't. No one has spoken to me in three months" Rachel said with her eyes closed.

"Don't be a drama queen." David responded. "Okay, almost there."

Rachel could feel him turn three more times before.

"we are there." David said.

He went over to her side of the car and got her out. Her eyes were still closed when she got out of the car and grabbed onto his arm.

She could hear singing get louder and louder when they got closer and closer to where they needed to be.

"You can open your eyes now," David said

Rachel saw an intimate table set up dinner. She looked over to find Santana and an Hispanic warbler singer singing get it started by Pitbull and Shakria.

"wait what is this for," Rachel asked

"well, we are obviously too young for marriage. But I wanted to show you how much I loved you and to give you this." David said.

Santana came up with a small box.

David opened it up, there sat a note necklace.

"David, it's beautiful" Rachel said. 'as she grabbed his neck and kissed his lips.

"I have condoms if you want them" Santana said, without a second thought."

"Santana" Rachel and David said together.

Santana and the mysterious warbler left. Rachel was not sure how the food got there. But she knew his response if she asked.

"Why are you doing all this? I mean it's nice. But I don't deserve this. Someone like Quinn deserves this. I don't." Rachel said.

David got up and went over to her chair and got on his knees.

"No, you deserve this. What happened to you in the past was horrible. And you didn't deserve that. But you deserve this. You deserve someone who loves you. Who cherishes you. Who understands that you have to wake up to the sounds of the birds at 5 am. Someone who gets that your love for Barbara has been a lifelong thing." David said, he pulled his hand up to rub her cheek. "It is too early for marriage but I want you in my life forever."

Rachel started to cry. No one has ever said that to her. She thought about New Directions at that moment. How she wanted to tell them about it. She missed them.

"Can you help me" Rachel asked.

"Sure with what," David asked, not breaking eye contact with Rachel.

"Tomorrow, I want to go back to see the New Directions" Rachel said.

"Are you sure," David asked.

"Yes" Rachel responded

The next day came; David picked Rachel up from her house at two pm. They drove together to McKinley.

When they got into the building, she could hear the voices in the choir room. she decided to start singing a few feet from the door, Kelly Clarkson's Dark Side. She then proceeded to walk into the choir room. she watched their faces. She couldn't tell if they were pissed or shocked.

When she finished, she was bombarded by everyone.

"Rachel" Brittany came up, hugging her. "you are back. I knew you would come back."

Meanwhile, David noticed that Finn was sitting in the corner. He did not like that one bit. He thought he would of got expelled for what he did. hell, he deserved to be in jail.

"hey will, why is Finn here?" David asked

"I can't turn a student away," Will said. No matter how Finn acted he still was Will's favorite, can do no wrong student."

"But you can let one of them rape Rachel and let him stay. No wonder everyone stopped telling Rachel to come back. "David yelled. "I wouldn't want my friend have to suffer through that either."

Rachel heard what David had said, and saw Finn sitting there smirking. She could feel a cold chill coming from her back.

"Santana, I need to get out of this building now" Rachel whispered to Santana.

Santana took Rachel's hand and they walked out the room. David and Brittany followed.

Once they got outside, Rachel lost it. She started to do a scream cry, which was quite scary.

"Rachel, calm down" Santana said trying to calm the little Jewish girl.

"Really, I have spent four months without going to a real school. Four months! I finally get the courage to least come back to Glee club, and what do I find out. Will Schuester doesn't give a dam that I was raped by Finn. He only cares for his golden boy, The golden boy who can barely sing. Noah deserves the solos most of the time. Not Finn Fucking Hudson. I was planning on coming back next semester but I cannot do that. I cannot go to school with someone who attacked me and almost killed me. I love you guys. But I refuse to come back. "Rachel said. " I deserve to be protected. I rather be the vocal coach for the Warblers than perform if it means performing with Finn."

Rachel then started to run off.

"Rachel," Santana and David yelled.

David ran after her.

"Why didn't you run with him," Brittany asked.

"Because she needs the person that loves her more than life itself right now" Santana said.

After a few minutes, David finally caught up with Rachel. She was on the ground crying.

"Rachel," David whispered as he sat next to her on the ground. "I didn't know, I promise. I would have never let you come back if I did."

"I know you didn't know." Rachel said, "Thanks for trying though."

David whipped the tears from her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I love you; I will do nothing to let anything to hurt you"


	7. Chapter 7

An: Dear reader, within the next 24-48 hours I plan on making updates for all my stories expect Love Me Over and it's a Glee World. This is the update for David saves Rachel. Please leave a review.

Sue Sylvester was very adamant about winning cheerleading championships that she went out of her way to make sure the girls were strong together. She used to do team building water board style but was told by the district board that if she was to do something like that again she would be fired and unable to coach cheerleading in any district. Soft stuff really isn't her style but it appeals to the District board. She has the cheerios practice twice a day during the week then for six hours straight on Saturday and Sunday. She also requires them to come see her in her office for least 30 minutes once a week. This meeting is to make sure everything from their grades, other extracurriculars, and family life wouldn't hinder their performances with the cheerios. These meetings also indicate if any second ring cheerios, who practice right beside the first ring, needed to replace a first ringer for the next completion in order to achieve victory.

Tuesday at 11:30 a.m. was always the time that Sue Sylvester saw Brittney Pierce. Brittney was a very good dancer, and stayed on beat better than any cheerio Sue had. However, Brittney was often replaced by Cheerios because her grades were never passes a C- in any class. It was amazing how the blonde flex machine got to her senior year at all.

Sue's office was set up in a pristine way. Her desk was neat with a wall full of 1st place trophy's showcased behind her. Brittney sat down in one of the chairs that sat across from Sue's desk.

"How is everything going," Sue asked. "Grades any better?"

"I got an A in my history assignment" Brittany said, "but that's because it was coloring countries and well I have had a lot on my mind."

"Like what," Sue asked.

"I know you don't care about Glee Club but it hasn't been the same since Rachel left us," Brittany said.

Sue glanced up from her writing pad to look at Brittany. She had threaten to stop the glee club every week. How did she not realize that one of their better more rounded performers hasn't been there in a long time?

"Why did Berry leave," Sue asked.

"Because Finn attacked her because he was anger because she broke up with him because she was tired of cheating and well since Shue was more interested in keeping his golden boy in his life and not Rachel's safety. She had enough and she quit. We all want her back. Because it is weird not having her loud mouth telling Mr. Shue what she doesn't like about his song choices or any choices really," Brittany said

Brittney continued to talk but Sue was already up and had walked out of her office. She slammed the door so hard that the trophies in their encasement where knocked over causing the glass to shatter. Brittany screamed then turned around to find Sue pulling Schue out of his current classroom by the collar of his horrible brown plaid shirt.

"Sue," Will Schuester yelled, "this is uncalled for."

"No it's not," Sue yelled back.

"You don't have the right to drag me out of my class in front of my students," Will stated.

"But it is okay to let one of your students who attacked another member of your precious glee club to stay inside the club even though all your members feel uncomfortable with him being there and that member who was attacked quits her public school education because you wouldn't protect her," sue said. "I have every reason to be mad at you."

"you don't' like my kids anyway and it is none of your business," Will responded

"I may not like your pathetic group of rejects but I cannot stand on the sideline knowing that a dangerous student is roaming the halls that could snap again at any time," Sue said.

"Puck isn't dangerous he is just misguided," Will said.

"Noah Puckerman isn't the problem here," Sue said. "It is your golden boy, Finn Hudson. Turn him into the police by tomorrow afternoon or I will do it myself.

Sue then left the hallway leaving Will standing there alone. He then took a breath out then proceeded back into his classroom.

Later that day in Glee club, Santana, noticed that Finn and Mr. Schuester were no where to be found. Which was normal, neither were good about being on time. However, when it hit 45 minutes their tardiness seem well strange.

"Did I mess up," Brittany whispered to Santana.

Santana turned to look at her girlfriend.

"What did you do," Santana whispered back.

"I was in my meeting with Sue and I kind of let it out that Finn attacked Rachel." Brittany said loud enough for Mike Chang to hear.

"Is that why Sylvester dragged Schue out of our Spanish class," Mike asked

"Yes," Brittany answered.

"I have to call Kurt," Santana said, standing up," I have a plan."

An: Hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the fact that neither Rachel nor David were present in this chapter. I felt as if the story was just dragging on and I felt like adding Sue to more or less kick sense into Will Schuester.


	8. Chapter 8

David saves Rachel

an: I have neglected updating my stories for a while. I apologize for that. There are a few disturbing dark parts

The ire feeling crept up Rachel's back as she walked down McKinley's halls. She made a sharp turn right and walked to the left side of the hallway. She stopped in front of locker 211 and began to turn the dial to the locker combination. 24. 12... Rachel could feel a larger hand grab her hair tightly and pull her back with forced strength. She opened her mouth to let the scream escape inside her.

¨Shut up, Bitch¨ a male voice whispered in her ear.

Before Rachel could give an answer, she felt her body be flipped around. Her back against the cold lockers with dark eyes glaring back at her.

Rachel blinked then found herself sitting straight up in her bed at home. Sweat pouring off her skin from fear. It was just a dream. That´s what it was a dream. a dream that kept occurring every night since Finn and Mr. Schuester had gone missing. She couldn´t let anyone know about them but she couldn't handle the pain it caused her.

(an undisclosed location)

Finn stared at Mr. Schuester . He thought it was a dream. His glee coach, his mentor, was helping him run away from going to jail for attacking Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabary. He wasn't worried about Quinn saying anything, she had no way to prove what he did to her. Rachel, on the other hand, told the whole world basically what he did to her. No one else in the Glee club would stand up for him. Why is he considered the bad guy, with what those girls wear, they are just begging to get their hair pulled and some meat between those smooth round cheeks.

"Are you okay," Mr. Schuester asked Finn.

"yeah, why," Finn asked.

"You are getting a little bulgy," Mr. Schuester stated. "Is it me,?"

"Last time, I checked I wasn't into men," Finn said.

"Then what," Schuester asked.

"I'm thinking about when I attacked Quinn and Rachel," Finn said, "it gets me so arroused."

"I can help you with that," Schuester teased.

"I'm not gay," Finn said.

"Neither am I," Schuester stated.

(Back at McKinnley)

Mercedes kept circling the choir room. She was frustrated. If all this Finn bullshit never occurred. Their number 1 diva wouldn't be terrified to even step foot in McKinnley without David. And their Glee coach wouldn't be hiding Finn. Mercedes and everyone else never understood why Schuester goes out of his way to protect Finn but Quinn and Rachel have both been attacked and he does nothing.

"What are we going to do," Tina asked.

"I don't know," Mercedes yelled at Tina.

"Mercedes," Brittany said in an upset tone.

"Sorry Tina," Mercedes stated, "I just have a lot of bent up frustration about all of this.

"It's okay," Tina said, "does anyone know who we got for glee coach now,"

Suddenly a tall blonde slides across the floor like its butter.

"Hello everybody," Holly Holiday said. All the students cheered and hollered. she scanned the room. "Where's that Jewish girl with bad fashion sense and the tall dorky looking football player?"

"Well, it's complicated," Mike said.

"Is there a song to give me an idea," Holly asked.

"No," Puck responded. "Finn is on the run with Mr. Schuester because Finn has sexually assaulted both Quinn and Rachel. Rachel isn't here because she is so traumatized by the event, she requested to be home school. Also, the only person she would come into this building with, goes to Dalton.

"Oh my," Holly said, "with all this tension, I think an open mic session would be good."

(undisclosed location)

Mr. Schuester knew they couldn't stay at this place forever. When Sue Sylvester had a death wish on you. She would do nothing until she won. He began to push some clothes and hotel tolietarities into a duffle bag.

"why are we rushing," Finn asked.

"Because, we need to get out of the midwest and head south for Mexico before anyone figures out what we are doing."

"What are we doing," Finn asked.

Mr. Schuester walks over to Finn. He gets nose to nose with Finn.

"because, you sexually assaulted two glee club members and I'm saving you from being someone's bitch in Prison," Mr. Schuester said, "now grab those towels and throw them in this bag." Mr. Schuester then shoved a duffel bag for Finn to fill up.

(Lopez Residents)

Santana Lopez laid back on her bed. her head touched the pillow and she slightly closed her eyes. She could feel a soft hand fall against her thigh.

"Brittney," Santana whispered, "I'm not in the mood."

"No, Santana," Brittney responded, "I think I know what we have to do to get Rachel back in Glee."

Santana's eyes snapped open and quickly sat up.

an: hopefully you enjoy the update.


	9. Chapter 9

**an: I decided to end David Saves Rachel with this chapter. So hopefully, it does the job.**

Santana sat up and stared at Brittney as she spoke of her devilish plan to get Rachel back in the New Directions. Santana wasn't sure if Rachel would fall for it but it was worth a shot.

"Britt, how exactly are we going get Rachel to come back," Santana asked.

"Songs of course, but we need warbler help," Brittany said. "Can you call them."

Santana laughed she had David's phone number in her phone. Santana pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. David. She clicked the call button. within 2 rings, someone answered the phone.

"Hello," Rachel answered David's phone.

"Hey, Rachel, why are you answering David's phone," Santana asked.

"Because he is in the kitchen with dads learning how to cook," Rachel said, "he said he wanted to Borden his horizons."

"Do you think I could speak with him," Santana asked.

"Yeah sure," Rachel said, she got up and headed for down stairs. "so how are you and Brittany doing."

"we are doing fine," Santana said, "can you put your boy on the phone."

"Ohh touchy," Rachel said, without covering the mouth piece up, "Hey David, Santana is on the phone for you."

"What does she want," David asked, having it come out more bitchy then he meant for it be.

"I don't know," Rachel said, as she handed him over the phone.

"Hey David, it's Santana," Santana said, "Brittany came up with a brilliant plan to get Rachel back singing with New Directions but we need you and the Warblers. Now I will explain everything, don't ask questions that make Rachel question what is going on.

David sat down and spent the next 10 minutes listening to Santana. when the phone call ended he just hung up the phone.

"What was that about," Rachel asked.

"Cannot say," David responded

A week had passed since the phone call. Santana and Brittany came by to pick up Rachel. the girls went to the door and knocked the door. Luckily for them, Rachel answered the door.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here," Rachel said.

Both girls then each grabbed a wrist

"We are taking Rachel, Mr Berry," Santana yelled.

"Okay, have fun," Leroy responded back, "don't worry about the door."

The girls held onto their grips as they got her into sananta's car.

"Santana, what the hell," Rachel yelled.

"Calm birdy," Brittany said.

"Rachel, Finn went missing with Mr. Schuester two weeks ago," Santana said, "I know you know that. We talked to Mr. Figgins, the school board, and Ms. Sylvester. if they step foot on school property the police will come and arrest them."

"I'm not going back to McKinley," Rachel screamed

"Rachel, Brittany figured out a loop hole," Santana said

"yeah, you can still be a part of glee club even if you aren't a member of the school," Brittany explained.

"no, I don't want to," Rachel screamed.

Santana and Brittney looked at each other and smiled. Brittney then proceeds to switch Sananta's ipod to a new song. Happy by Pharrell starts playing and Santana and Brittany start singing it. The song lasts as they get into mcKinley's parking lot. Rachel just rolled her eyes. She didn't understand what they were trying to do. As they got out of the car, they were greeted by Mike, Tina, Thad and Mercedes. Before Rachel could make any statement, They began to sing Demons by Imagine Dragons. Tina then grabs her hand and begins walking Rachel to the school doors.

When they reached the door, Rachel could feel a shiver down her spine.

"I cannot do it," Rachel said, trying to turn around.

Santana grabbed her other hand, and led her into the school.

"Rachel, you can do this," Santana whispered.

A line of new direction members and warblers were throughout the hall greeting the group, They began to sing Wake me up by Avicii. one by one singers were joining the group until they reached the choir room. there stood David at the piano. He began to play the piano and sings "counting stars," by One Republic .

As he began to sing, Rachel broke down crying. her knees gave way causing her to fall to floor. She couldn't believe what was going on. It was all too much. What if Finn comes back and David isn't there to protect her.

"Rachel, are you okay," Brittney asked, dropping her body to sit next to Rachel and stroke her hair.

"I don't know Brittney," Rachel said, "this is nice and all but what if he comes back."

"Then we call the cops," Brittney said.

David walked over to Rachel, and grabbed her arms to help her up.

"Rachel, I love you and won't let anyone hurt you," David said, "That is a promise."

"How can you promise that," Rachel asked.

"Well Brittany thought you would feel safer if you knew every new directions member had my phone number and the other warblers in their phones. We may be rivals on stage but off we are friends."

Rachel started crying and turned around to hug Brittney.

"Does this mean you will join the NewDirections again," Brittney asked.

"I will try," Rachel said.

Everyone then proceeded to clap in excitement.

an: Hopefully, this last chapter was a good way to end it. I am not sure if i will be making a sequel, if I do it won't be right away


End file.
